Favourite Things
by Firaga Productions
Summary: "Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favourite things." A collection of winter and Christmas stories, featuring our favourite Digimon characters from 01-04.
1. Snowball Fights

**Favourite Things**  
><em>Firaga Productions<br>03/12/11_

_"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favourite things." A collection of winter and Christmas stories, featuring our favourite Digimon characters, seasons 01-04._

__**Disclaimer:** I own a towel with Tai, Agumon, and Greymon on it. But other than that, I don't own anything Digimon related. It is, however, the coolest towel I've ever had. :D

* * *

><p><strong>1: Snowball Fights<strong>

Minamoto Kouji was never the biggest fan of winter.

As cold-hearted as he often came across, he much preferred the subtle coolness of autumn or spring to the extremes of winter and summer. Sure, he liked Christmas, and sure, the occasional snowfall was welcome, but overall Kouji just wasn't a fan of winter.

He was outside one winter day, walking his dog like he always did. He'd traded in his bandana for a black and blue tobogan cap, because the bandana did nothing to keep his ears warm. His hands were gloved with a thick pair of navy blue gloves, and the rest of him was heavily armored against the cold weather. But nothing could have prepared him for the blast of snowball that hit his left shoulder-blade.

Tora began to bark as Kouji spun around, looking for the source of the snowball. "Who hit me?" he yelled. The response was merely another snowball, this time hitting him square in the right cheek. Kouji slowly bent to the ground and picked up his own ball of snow, watching out of the corner of his eye for his attacker. This time, he was ready to dodge as the snowball barely missed the top of his head. Kouji threw his own snowball in the direction of his attacker, and grinned as he heard the snowball impact.

"Kouichi! Get out here and fight me like a real man!"

The alleged attacker stepped slowly out from behind the bush he'd been using as cover, and grinned as he let loose another two snowballs towards his younger brother. Kouji dodged one, and walked right into the other. He growled and picked up another handful of snow, throwing it at his brother. This turned into a full fledged war, the two brothers dodging and throwing, hiding, and eventually tackling. By the time the sun had started to set, the two were out of breath, red faced, and completely soaked by snow. One last tackle into the snow by Kouji, and the brothers were done. They sat in the snow for a few moments, catching their breath, before Kouji spoke.

"You came all this way just to ambush me?"

"Pretty much."

The twins looked at each other, then erupted into laughter. Tora barked alongside with them, even though he clearly didn't know what was so funny, and he definitely hadn't been pleased at being used by Kouji and Kouichi as a fort to block incoming snowballs.

Finally, Kouji stood up and looked to his brother. "It's getting late. Come to my house, we can have hot chocolate, and you can just stay the night tonight. Okay?"

"That sounds great, thank you."

The brothers and the dog made their way back to the Minamoto household, tracking snow and water into the entryway. Satomi saw the mess and jumped instantly into mother mode, ushering them into Kouji's room to get dry clothes, immediately preparing hot chocolate, and helping clean up the mess that the twins had tracked into the room.

As Kouji sat at the table with his brother, drinking hot chocolate and watching the snow fall outside as the sky darkened, he smiled contentedly. Maybe he didn't hate winter so much afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got this idea right before I fell asleep last night. It's based slightly on an actual snowball fight I've had. There was tackling and dodging and throwing. The lives of many snowmen were lost that day. We were never the same since...

You may never know who comes next in this story. It all will come as inspiration strikes. :D


	2. Takatomon, What's Snow?

**Favourite Things**  
><em>Firaga Productions<br>06/12/11_

_"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favourite things." A collection of winter and Christmas stories, featuring our favourite Digimon characters, seasons 01-04._

* * *

><p><strong>2: Takatomon, What's Snow?<strong>

"Takatomon?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Guilmon, I'm not a mon!"

"I know, Takatomon."

"Gah..."

"Takatomon?"

"Yeah, Guilmon?"

"What's that white stuff falling from the ground?"

Takato looked outside of Guilmon's hideout and laughed.

"That's snow, Guilmon!"

"Oh."

There was silence in the hideout.

"Takatomon?"

"Yeah, Guilmon?"

"What's snow?"

Takato looked at his partner, then smiled.

"I forgot, you wouldn't know what snow is! Well.. Snow is frozen rain, basically..."

Guilmon cocked his head quizzically as Takato went into the scientific process of rain and snow. The red digimon had no idea what his partner was talking about, but he didn't mind as long as he could hear his best human friend talk.

"And that's what snow is!" Takato said proudly. The two sat in silence for a moment, watching the snowfall.

"Takatomon?"

"Yeah, Guilmon?"

"What do you do with it? Can you eat it?"

"No, Guilmon, you don't eat it. Well.. Actually.. You can eat it, if you want. Just don't eat the yellow snow, it'll make you sick. I made that mistake once. That was a bad day to be a toilet... Anyway. Yeah, you can eat it. But that's not the only thing you do with it."

"Well, what does it taste like?"

"It's just frozen water, so it tastes like frozen water."

"Ice?"

"...yes. Exactly. But it's really cool, 'cause sometimes Mom will put a bowl outside and let the snow fall in it, then when the bowl is full, she'll put vanilla and sugar and milk, and we'll have ice cream! But that's not even the best part about snow!"

"Eating it isn't the best part?"

"Eating's not the best part of life, you know."

"Oh. Takatomon?"

"Yeah, Guilmon?"

"What's the best part about snow?"

"Well.. Um.."

"Well?"

"There's snowball fights, and snowmen, and snow angels, and snow forts, and all kinds of different games you can play with it!"

Takato grinned at his partner, who cocked his head again.

"Takatomon?"

"Yeah, Guilmon?"

"Snow sounds fun. Can we play in it?"

"Sure thing, buddy," Takato said with a laugh. And at that, the two left the hideout and played until the sun went down. At the end of the day, the two settled down with a bowl of snowcream.

"Takatomon?"

"Yeah, Guilmon?"

"You were wrong. I think eating it is the best part about snow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's almost entirely dialogue on purpose. Because I think it's fun to read it and hear Takato and Guilmon's voices in my head. Maybe others don't get their kicks that way, but I like it. :D


	3. Christmas Presents

**Favourite Things**  
><em>Firaga Productions<em>  
><em>0907/2011_

**A/N:** Warning to Takari lovers and Daikari haters - this is a bit Daikari. Onesided, of course, but both sides if you zoom real real close in... Now, this is a huge challenge for me to write, being a Takari lover myself, but I also thought it was a really really cute story. So please don't automatically stop reading just because it's not Takari! I promise! It's just that... well, I'm trying to bring my writing to a new level, and I thought that by maybe attempting to write something I'm not a fan of would be just challenging enough, because it's harder to write with really good quality when you're not a fan.. So yeah. Let me know what you think. This idea came to me at random yesterday, and I thought it was kind of way super cute... xD Shameless plug for reviews!

_Dream On Wings: Gracias! Yeah, I love Takato's relationship with Guilmon very much too, even though I haven't seen that whole season... I'm glad you liked the dialogue, I appreciate that :)_

_Kanamiko: Danke schon! I loved writing that scene, I love seeing the twins bond after years of being apart. Makes me happy. ^-^_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. I also don't own the song used in the summary, Favourite Things from The Sound of Music. Great movie though. I'm a closet fan of Julie Andrews, shh.. Anyway.. I don't own nothing!

* * *

><p><em>"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favourite things.." A collection of winter and Christmas stories featuring our favourite characters from seasons 01-04.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>3: Christmas Presents<strong>

"A necklace? No, that's too forward. A gift card to a camera shop? No, that's not forward enough. Ah! I hate this stupid holiday!"

"What's wrong, Davish?" The little blue and white digimon looked up at his partner with his huge eyes and cocked his head in confusion. Davis couldn't help but laugh at the sight - he was holding Demiveemon in his arms, so to look up at Davis' face the in-training digimon had to tilt his head backwards. Something about it amused Davis, and he had to let out a laugh.

"Oh, Demiveemon, I'm trying to think of a good present for Kari.." Simply saying the Bearer of Light's name caused a blush to appear on his cheeks. "But I don't know what to get her... It has to be perfect, Demiveemon. If it's not perfect, she'll never fall in love with me, and TH will end up getting her heart..."

The goggle-head trailed off sadly, and walked through the busy shopping district, barely seeing what was around him.

"You know what I think you should do, Davish?"

"What, Demiveemon?"

Demiveemon smiled proudly at his partner and best friend, and announced his idea gladly. "Make something from your heart!"

Davis started to smile at his partner, but quickly frowned instead.

"But.. I'm not creative!" he shouted, gaining the attention of a few passerbys. He grinned sheepishly and continued walking. "See what you almost did?" he hissed.

"But you're the one who shouted-"

"Oh, be quiet."

Davis carried Demiveemon through the shopping district, glancing in windows, ignoring comments about "the boy and his cute little stuffed animal!" He was on a mission, and nothing would let him stray from it.

At the end of the day, though, as the sun started to set, he still didn't have a Christmas present for his crush.

"I told you, Davish, make something from the heart!"

"Like what?"

Davis glared at his partner, who simply grinned in response.

"Well, what does she like?"

Davis paused, then began making his list out loud. "She likes cats a lot.. And she loves Gatomon. And her friends. And the Digital World. And her camera. And taking pictures. And memories.. But how is that going to help me?"

He pondered his list for a moment, then snapped his fingers happily. "I've got it, Demiveemon!"

He whispered his idea to his partner, who laughed excitedly. "I told you you'd think of it, Davish!"

* * *

><p>Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody left the school on their last day before Christmas break together as usual.<p>

"Hey Kari," Davis said quietly, tapping her on the shoulder. She looked at her goggle-headed friend curiously and smiled.

"Yeah, Davis?"

"Will you walk a little bit behind with me? I have something for you."

The brunette girl nodded and slowed her pace to match Davis'. She cocked her head curiously as Davis reached into his backpack and pulled out a thin package wrapped in pink paper and tied with a yellow ribbon.

"I had my sister Jun wrap it because she's a lot better at it than me, and I picked your favourite colours because I thought you'd like it, and..well, happy Christmas, Kari." Davis quit rambling long enough for Kari to carefully unwrap her gift. Her eyes lit up and she grinned as she inspected the present carefully.

It was a pink photo album with a picture of the original 8 digidestined and their partners standing in Primary Village on the cover. She opened the book and found different pictures of herself, her friends, the Digital World, and a group picture of the 6 new digidestined and their partners in the Digital World as well. She smiled at the last picture in the book: a picture of herself and Davis that had been taken only a few days before their first trip to the Digital World together.

"I had to ask TC and Tai and all the others for some of these pictures," he said humbly, his cheeks turning red. Kari smiled at her photo album, then back at Davis.

"It's beautiful, Davis. Thank you," she said as she leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek. His cheeks turned even redder at her action and he grinned happily as she flipped through the photo book the rest of the walk home.

'There may be hope for us yet,' he thought happily as he relived the kiss over and over in his imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there it is. Potentially the hardest thing I've ever written, considering Davis isn't my favourite character and Daikari isn't my favourite paring. But it's okay. It was really fun to write, and it's really fun to get into Davis' head for a little bit. I really think he may love her for real deep in there. Kari really should stop toying with Davis and TK and just pick one already, in my opinion. Le sigh. Oh well. Thanks for reading, let me know how I did and definitely how I could have improved this chapter! Danke schon! :)


	4. Story Telling

**Favourite Things**  
><em>Firaga Productions<br>24/12/2011_

**A/N: **I stretched myself last week with a pairing I don't like so much. So this week, I spoiled myself a bit with a pairing I love. That I don't write nearly enough. Oh well. Good times were had by all. This one wasn't so easy to write, though, just because it's not easy to make up a fairytale on the spot... Maybe I'll be able to do that with my own kids though. Hehe. Well, enjoy! And hit the review button as my Christmas present! XD

**Disclaimer:** Firaga doesn't own any of these characters. Well, technically I own the kids... But they don't even have names, so whatever xD

* * *

><p><em>"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favourite things.." A collection of winter themed one shots featuring our favourite characters 01-04.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>4: Story Telling<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"December 24, around a quarter 'til eleven,<br>is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance.."  
>- Capital Lights, "His Favourite Christmas Story"<em>

* * *

><p>"Tell us a story, mama!"<p>

"Yeah, a tht-owwy!"

The two children climbed onto their mother's lap as she sat on one's bed. She sighed, and nodded.

"But only because it's Christmas Eve."

The children cried in excitement, her daughter grinning a large, toothless grin and her son simply looking up to his mother in expectation.

"Alright. Well, once upon a time..."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was the kindest princess in the land, and she was also very beautiful. She had long, curly, light brown hair and bright brown eyes. Her name was Princess Mimi. Princess Mimi was friends with everybody she met, and she never denied a stranger somewhere to sleep and something to eat. She loved to cook huge feats for these travellers, and she would have great parties when one would come to town. Her subjects loved her, because she wouldn't just invite the rich, but also the paupers and peasants of her town.<p>

On the day before Christmas, it was a dark and rainy day, and there was a knock at the palace door. Princess Mimi had been busy getting ready for the Christmas Eve Ball, but she never denied a stranger. So the princess set down her hairbrush, lifted the skirt of her full, pink dress, and walked down the stairs to inquire as to who the visitor was.

Standing in the foyer was a dripping wet, slightly short, red-haired man. He looked to the ground, almost ashamed of the water he was dripping all over the marble palace floors. His red hair was messy, short and sticking up slightly in all directions. His eyes were black, but they were a warm black, not lifeless or cold even in the slightest. Princess Mimi felt herself flush slightly, but she composed herself quickly. He was clearly in need, and she was a princess afterall.

"Hello, sir!" Princess Mimi chirped, smiling at the red headed stranger. He looked up slightly, then muttered something quietly. The princess cocked her head to once side, and giggled. "You'll have to speak up if you want me to hear you!"

"I said...that I'm sorry to stumble in on such an inconvenient night..."

"Oh, it's not a problem!" Princess Mimi replied, approaching the man. "It's never an inconvenient time. Are you hungry? Would you like some clean clothes? Oh, you must be freezing!"

"Well.. Actually... I'm here because I was wondering if there was a place I could stay for the night? It's very cold and rainy out, and I'm travelling between jobs. If it's alright, your highness."

"Oh, please. Call me Mimi." She smiled. "And of course you can stay here! I'll have some of my servants bring you some dry clothes, you can clean up, and stay here for the night! We're even having our Christmas Eve Ball tonight, so you came on the right night!"

"Really? Thank you your hi-...er, Mimi." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, and Mimi giggled.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all! What's your name?"

"I-I...Izumi Kou-Koushiro. But you can call me Izzy."

"Well, Izzy, it's nice to meet you. I'd love to talk to you for a bit, but you must be freezing and I have so many preparations for tonight's ball.. But save me a dance? Just follow this servant right over here, and he'll get you some warm clothes and something to eat to hold you over. I'll see you later!"

And Mimi skipped to the kitchen to help begin dinner preparations. Throughout the rest of the day and night, as Mimi prepared desserts, chose a dress, decorated the dance hall, and braided her hair, she couldn't shake the red headed stranger out of her mind. He seemed so shy, and so sweet. And he was cute, too. Mimi, being a princess, didn't necessarily get a lot of attention from decent males, and she sometimes found herself a bit lonely in her palace. Either way about it, Princess Mimi couldn't shake Izzy out of her mind and she was looking forward to dancing with him at the ball.

Speaking of the ball... The brunette princess glanced at a nearby clock and shrieked - it was almost time for guests to start arriving, and she hadn't even put on her dress! The princess quickly pulled her hair out of its long braid, brushing it so that it curled just slightly, resting on her shoulders. She put on her dress - a floor length, pale blue gown that fit her like a glove with small beads from her waist down in a snowflake pattern. She placed her tiara on carefully, then skipped down the stairs to await her guests.

Soon, the party was well on it's way. People danced, ate, and sat together chatting. The princess herself was standing with her best friends, Lady Sora and Lady Hikari, looking at the guests and talking about their observations.

"Look at that," Hikari said, smiling. "Lady Miyako has danced with Lord Ken since the party started.. They haven't left each other's side."

"Oh, we all knew that was going to happen, Kari," Sora said with a giggle, then looking to her princess friend. "Am I right, Meems?"

"Oh, absolutely," Mimi replied, grinning. "Oh, look, it's Kari's brother!"

"Hi Tai!" Hikari grinned at her brother as he nodded at the girls.

"Hello ladies, princess," he said to each. "Hey.. Um.. Sora... Would you, um... like to dance?" Tai coughed nervously, waiting for his reply. The girl grinned and nodded, taking Tai's arm and leading him to the dance floor. Princess Mimi and Lady Hikari giggled.

"Did you see his face? He looked like he was going to throw up if she'd waited any longer to answer!"

Hikari nodded in reply. "And she practically had to carry him, he was floating so high in the air."

The two laughed again, then became silent as a blonde haired man greeted them. He bowed respectfully to Mimi, then looked at Hikari.

"Hey, Takeru," Hikari said softly, her cheeks turning very slightly red.

"Hello, Kari," he said, smiling back, his own cheeks reddening quickly. "Um.. May I have this dance?"

Hikari looked to her friend, who gestured in the way of the dance floor. The younger brunette grinned, then nodded to Takeru, who led the way to the dance floor.

Princess Mimi watched her friends dance happily, and scanned the crowds. She was watching for a redhaired male by the name of Izzy, but was having no luck. As the party grew later and later into the night, the princess was becoming more and more sad. A bit frustrated (and also a bit relieved that he wasn't dancing closely with another lady), she turned her attention toward the food tables, to see how her servants were holding up. As she approached the pastry table to ask, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Jumping slightly, the princess turned around to see the very redhead she'd been hoping to see. He blushed, his cheeks as red as his hair, and looked to the ground, mumbling his apologies.

"It's no problem, really," Princess Mimi said with a grin. "How are you, Izzy? Did you have a nice nap and shower?"

"I did, thank you," Izzy replied, making eye contact. Mimi felt her heart beat a little faster, but held eye contact. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to have that dance you asked me to promise you. You know, for letting me stay here.."

"Of course!" Mimi's eyes lit up, and she followed the boy to the dance floor. Clumsily, he placed his hand on her waist and her other hand in his, and they danced. Just as they reached the dance floor, the clock struck 10:45pm, and Mimi smiled happily.

The two danced for another 7 dances, just talking. She learned that he was a researcher of lands and he loved to travel and learn about new places, that he was single, that his favourite colour was green, that he was extremely knowledgable, that he was her age, his favourite food was a good bowl of miso soup, he was adopted and an only child, and that he wasn't sure where he was going after tonight.

Izzy himself learned many things about Mimi, like her love for cooking, and how she became Princess of this land, her favourite colour was pink, she was very honest and very sincere with everyone, she loved inviting people in and caring for them, she was lonely, and she had a cat named Tora.

The two eventually sat down and resumed their conversation on a nearby bench. They talked for the rest of the night, even until the rest of the guests went home and the servants finished cleaning up. Princess Mimi connected with this stranger in a way she'd never connected with anyone before. She was so sad that he would leave in the morning, but also very happy of the new friend she'd made. Finally, at around 3 am, they went their separate ways and said goodnight.

The next morning, Mimi looked forward to a Christmas breakfast with her new found friend, but instead awoke to find he'd already left. Choking back tears, she ate her breakfast slowly, feeling lonelier than she'd ever felt. 'I didn't even get to really say goodbye...'

That was when a servant of hers walked into the room and left a small package and letter on Princess Mimi's table.

"This was left for you," the servant said, a twinkle in his eye. Mimi wiped a tear from her cheek and opened the letter.

_Dear Princess Mi- I mean.. Dear Mimi,_

_I'm sorry I left you so quickly. I just needed to get to my next destination quickly. I got word early this morning of a discovery that they needed me to be a part of. Besides, I wanted to be finished with this research as soon as possible because I've found a place where I belong - in your kingdom._

_You see, I realised last night that I like you, and that I want to be able to see you and get to know you and maybe even court you... I don't know how you feel about that though, and that's partly why I wrote this letter. I'm hopeless when it comes to girls, and I just didn't want to screw it up by rambling and stuttering so I wrote this letters in hopes that I wouldn't do either, but it looks like I'm definitely rambling..._

_Anyway. The point is, I'm very grateful for your hospitality, and I hope to see you again very soon._

_Your friend,  
>Izzy<em>

_PS: Happy Christmas. The parcel is my Christmas gift to you._

Mimi reread the letter over and over again, joyous tears spilling down her cheeks. He liked her! He really liked her! And he was going to move nearby so they could see each other all the time.. And maybe, he would even marry her! Mimi jumped up and twirled, hugging the letter to her chest. This was the best Christmas gift ever!

Speaking of Christmas gifts... She looked back at the parcel, and opened it quickly. Inside was a necklace on a simple black cord. It was a green, smooth stone pendant with a teardrop shape carved into it. The symbol of purity (or sincerity, depending which country you were from). She smiled happily, fastening the necklace around her neck immediately. This was the best Christmas she'd ever had.

Within a month, Izzy moved back to Mimi's kingdom, and the two became best friends quickly. A year later, Izzy asked her on an official "date". Two years later, he proposed. And a year after that, Princess Mimi became Queen Mimi, and Izzy the Researcher became King Izzy the Researcher.

* * *

><p>The storyteller grinned, looking down at her two kids. Her older son looked just like her, honey brown hair, slightly curly, bright brown eyes, and a purity that seemed to radiate off his soul. Her daughter, however, looked just like her father. Short, messy red hair. Warm black eyes. Mimi couldn't help but smile as she hugged her children.<p>

"Dat wa-th a good th-towwy, mama," her young daughter said. The child's brother nodded.

"I liked the part where Daddy - I mean, Izzy the Researcher was dripping wet and getting water everywhere!"

The two kids giggled. Their attention, however, was stolen when their bedroom door opened.

"What's going on in here?" Izzy demanded, looking at his family sitting together on a bed. The kids giggled again, and Mimi smiled affectionately at her husband.

"I just told them the story of Princess Mimi and Izzy the Researcher," she explained, giggling herself. Izzy rolled his eyes and smiled, walking over to his family and hugging them each. He ruffled his kids hair and picked up his daughter, carrying her to her own bed.

"I'm glad you got to hear a story from your mama. But it's late, and it's time for bed. It's Christmas tomorrow morning, and you don't want to sleep through it, do you?"

"No!" The kids chorused together, crawling quickly under their blankets and closing their eyes. The parents each tucked a kid in, kissed them goodnight, and left the room, closing the door softly behind them.

"So, you basically made up a story about you as a princess and me as a researcher," Izzy said, casually throwing an arm over his wife's shoulders. She wrapped her own arm around his waist and nodded, giggling happily.

"It was kind of fun, too. It was like a sped up version of our actual story," she replied with a laugh. Izzy laughed himself, and shook his head.

"Minus the digimon?"

"Of course."

The two sighed as they reached the living room.

"We've got a mountain of gifts to wrap tonight," Mimi said with another sigh.

"Next time, let's not wait all December to wrap things," Izzy replied, slapping his forehead. Mimi giggled and kissed her husband's cheek.

"You say that every year."

* * *

><p><em>And Queen Mimi and King Izzy, and their children, lived happily ever after.<em>

_The end._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy Christmas! I love you all! :D


	5. Gatomon and the Snowball Fight

**Favourite Things**  
><em>Firaga Productions<br>12/01/2012_

**A/N: **I've had some pretty bad writers block lately, on this story and any others that might come out. Mostly due to an evaluation of my writing and realising that I could be doing a whole lot better than I am. Guardians of Life and Death may be undergoing a rewrite as a result.. I've already started the process, and I already like the first chapter so much better than the one I posted. Ah. Anyways. So here's my latest installment of this story. My 2nd ever story from the point of view of a digimon, but the only one posted (on this account... I wish I hadn't lost the passwords to BOTH of my previous accounts Dx). I like it. I may do another digimon POV sometime. Maybe Veemon. He seems fun. :D Anyways. I've been attempting to write things with more details, thoughts, and descriptions involved. I'm much better at dialogue than I am description, which is one of the things that I'm working on in my potential (probable) rewrite of Guardians.

But what am I doing, babbling here in this Author's Note? This is silliness. :p Read the actual story! Reviews are welcomed. And if anyone would like to suggest an idea of a winter-themed oneshot that they'd like to see, PM it or review it! I like ideas. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Roses are red and I like black tea. Digimon Adventure doesn't belong to me. (Or any of the other Digimon seasons, for that matter.)

* * *

><p><strong>5: <strong>Gatomon and the Snowball Fight 

Ah, winter. A time where humans and digimon alike felt a chill in their bones that seemed as if it would never leave. A time where everything seemed cold and dead, and yet full of life and joy. It was a time of year that contradicted itself in every way. Everything was cold and lifeless, trees were dead for the year, leaves had fallen, and the temperature was always dropping steadily past the point of freezing. However, it was also full of joy. Christmas was coming, everyone was happy, and snow somehow had this ability to cause one to have the time of their life and freeze to death at the same time. It was an odd time of year, winter.

The cold winter morning our heroes awoke was no exception. They opened their eyes, stretched, yawned, and stepped up to greet the morning, all with their own different reactions to the wonderland of white that greeted them.

"Wow!" was the exclamation of our more innocent, childlike heroes. They looked out their own respective windows, excited for the moment when their humans would return to take them out and play together. One even ventured to step outside, although the little orange guinea pig was forced to fly back into the warmth of his room quickly, as it was much colder outside than his body was made for.

Others, however, were less impressed. One in particular, who had spent the beginning of her life journeying around various terrains in her search of purpose, had seen more snow and ice than this, and was unamused as she took a cat nap on her partner's pillow, curling her long, purple tail around her. She remained in this position for a good 42 minutes, until she was awoken quite brutally by an orange dinosaur, her digital brother of sorts.

"Wake up!" he cried excitedly, jumping onto the bed. The force of his body caused the bed to act as a springboard of sorts, launching the small cat into the air. She landed gracefully on all fours, then turned to give her dinosaur brother a disdainful glare.

"I was in the middle of a cat nap," she growled, blue eyes narrowed. The orange dinosaur smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Gatomon. But I had to wake you up somehow!"

"And why, Agumon?"

"Well... Some of the rest of our friends want to go play in the snow while our partners are at school! And it just wouldn't be the same without you!" Agumon grinned, eyes closing in elation as he jumped off the bed. "So come on, Gatomon! Gabumon and the others are waiting at the park!"

Gatomon narrowed her eyes and (grudgingly) followed Agumon outside. She wasn't built for the cold. Not like Agumon, who was so full of fire that he made the perfect heater when one was cold. Not like Gabumon, whose thick coat and arctic build made him perfect for this sort of weather. Or even Gomamon, who was made for conditions of ice and snow. Gatomon just wasn't made for the cold. She liked the snow...from her warm, cozy spot on the Kamiya's couch, curled up on her partner's lap, lapping up small drinks of warm milk from the mug Kari held in her hand... Yes, that was her favourite way to enjoy the snow. Not from the outside, where the cold wind bit into her very core and the snowballs that would inevitably be thrown would make her fur wet and dripping with that absolutely horrible mixture of water and ice.

Still, she followed Agumon, knowing he wouldn't let her rest if she didn't follow along. Besides, he_ was_, in a sense, her brother. And though Kari was the younger of the Kamiya kids, Gatomon felt like the older sister in their relationship, and sometimes older sisters had to do nice things for their younger siblings. She'd seen as much in observing the relationships between Tai and Kari and even Matt and TK.

She and Agumon crept stealthily out the front door, careful not to alert Mrs Kamiya of their presence. That was another reason Gatomon was against this outing - humans couldn't know about them anyway, and their odd grouping of a dinosaur, a blue lizard, two rather large and brightly colored birds, a walking plant, an arctic walrus, a seal, a giant red ladybug (though Tentomon would kill anyone who called him that), a large and bright green caterpillar, a particularly shiny armadillo, herself, and whatever odd mix of guinea pig and bat that Patamon was supposed to be... Their odd grouping, not to mention the fact that they were, indeed, playing in the snow together, would surely attract attention. Gatomon was determined to point this out.

"We'll be seen, Agumon," she muttered as the two snuck through the busy mid-morning streets of Odaiba towards the park that the group would be meeting at.

"No we won't," he replied with his carefree grin. Honestly, he spent way too much time around Tai - weren't Agumons usually a lot more careful than her digital brother?

Gatomon rolled her eyes and ran across the street amidst the humans crossing before the light changed. She herself could pass as a very...odd...coloured cat, and Agumon had his usual black hoodie disguise on.. But still. This was a dangerous outing. And she was freezing.

The two finally made it to Odaiba Park, and Agumon led the two to a small clearing towards the back of the park. This area was deserted, which Gatomon definitely didn't understand but also didn't complain about - it worked in their favour as an excellent meeting place, afterall. The two joined the group and greeted everyone.

"Who else are we waiting on?" Patamon asked, landing on Gatomon's head. Just as Agumon and Gatomon were siblings by partner's choice, the little bat-pig and Gatomon had become best friends themselves, much like their partners. Some said that the two may even get together, like they said TK and Kari would someday, but the two always shrugged it off. Patamon was still a child at heart and didn't really see himself ever falling in love or even caring about that sort of thing. Besides, Gatomon herself was still hoping for Wizardmon's return, and Patamon would be there to support the two if and when that were to happen.

"Looks like just Veemon and Gomamon," Armadillomon said in his usual drawl. Gatomon rolled her eyes. Figures. Veemon was so much like his partner, so much like Agumon even, but minus a surrogate digital sister to keep him in check and on time. Gomamon, however, was almost the complete opposite of his partner, and none of them understood how the two managed to get along. They did have to cut the seal a bit of slack, however. It was much harder to sneak in and out of places when all you had were flippers for hands.

"Nope, just Veemon left." The group turned to see Gomamon sliding across the snow towards them, grinning like a madman. "I beat Veemon. Not bad for someone with just flippers for hands, eh?"

"Yes, not bad indeed," Hawkmon hooted with his odd British accent. No one understood how he could speak Digicode with a British accent, but no one questioned it either. They also never questioned how they could speak Digicode, the humans could speak Japanese, and everyone could understand each other. Gatomon vaguely recalled Gennai and Izzy discussing a digital translation program or something, but she hadn't really bothered to listen to the whole thing. An action she recognised as more Veemon's manner of operating, but she shrugged the thought off. It all didn't matter, honestly. Speaking of Veemon...

"I made it, guysh!" the blue lizard digimon cried, causing some of the more childlike digimon to cry out in excitement. Patamon was quivering happily from his perch on Gatomon's head, and she entertained notions of knocking her friend into the snow, but also knew that she would cause the beginnings of a snowball fight if she were to do so, and she really wanted to avoid a snowball fight if at all possible.

"I know what we can do first! Let's have a snowball fight!" Agumon cried excitedly, causing the group to erupt in cheers of, "YEAH!" or "Let's do it!" or "Gomamon's on my team!"

Gatomon groaned. She wanted to avoid this. Her fur would be soaked to her skin, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be dry after this was over. She silently complained, wishing for some reason that she'd be able to get out of this stupid game and go home for a cat nap.

That is, until the snowball hit her in the face.

Gatomon glared at the digimon around her, looking for the guilty party. Each digimon was looking at her and at each other in shock, until... Yes. That was the guilty party. He's the one who started this madness. The feline digimon walked towards him slowly on all fours. He gulped, noting the dangerous stare in his friend's eyes. She stepped in front of him, staring him down for a good 30 seconds until...

SPLAT!

Out of nowhere, she'd kicked up the snow into Gomamon's face, and he wasn't sure how to react. The rest of the digimon looked at the pair, then each other, and took this attack as their cue to begin.

The group of digimon attacked with snowballs for another hour and a half, until the last digimon (Veemon) finally collapsed with exhaustion. The friends all sprawled out across the snow-ridden ground, soaked to the bone (did digimon even have bones?) and panting for breath. They laid in silence like that until Agumon spoke.

"Our ... part-...ners are g-getting out of...school soon," Agumon gasped, shivering from the cold and gasping for breath. Gatomon finally stood up with a groan and helped Agumon to his feet.

"We're gonna go get Tai and Kari from their schools," she explained, smiling at her friends. Patamon jumped up.

"I'll go with you!" he cried happily, flying towards the duo. The rest of the digimon went their seperate ways, either towards the schools or to their homes to meet their partners and dry off somehow.

Later that night, as Gatomon rested in her partner's lap on the warm couch in their home, lapping up warm milk from the mug in Kari's hand, she purred contentedly. This was so much more satisfying after all the energy let out in the earlier snowball fight, she thought to herself, and maybe snowball fights weren't so bad afterall.

Still. She really wished the end of her tail would dry out already.

_fin._


End file.
